Valentine
by DJ Dubois
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Lana's by herself at the Talon. Can a certain farm boy make her feel better?


Valentine

DJ Dubois

February 2018

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1: Since "Maple" is going nowhere fast at the moment, I wanted to try something else. This is a Valentine's Day drabble to get the Clana juices going again. This one takes place during later Season 1.

Notes Part 2: Smallville belongs to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Lana sulked in the corner booth. Exhaustion weighed on her limbs and mind. She couldn't even look at the pile of books on the table beside herself. She sipped on a steaming cocoa. Even the chocolate's enticing aroma couldn't stir her from her funk. She glanced around at the patrons.

Those people communed happily for some reason. Friends caught up with other friends. Sweethearts squeezed each other's hands. They laugh at each other's jokes. Perhaps they'd split a sugar cookie or something. _Amor_ eased a touch…a brief kiss…something to spark that fire.

Lana frowned. _Why can't Whitney be more like that?_ She took another sip from her mug. She understood that being with Smallville High's quarterback had its social drawbacks. She definitely empathized with his burden between helping his Dad and running the store after school.

Whitney however didn't see it that way. He cut her out more and more. He had a faraway look as if his mind wanted to be somewhere else. His interest waned to the point of nonexistence. He hadn't even remembered Valentine's Day. While it was great his mother pushed him out for a night away from his duty, he chose to spend it with his jock buddies instead of her.

 _Like I don't understand the loss of parents and running a place? Look around and pay attention!_ She shook her head. _When Clark talked to him, Whitney resisted that too. Which way does he want to go? Break up or work things out? I wish he'd tell me!_ She sighed and leaned back against the booth's oak surface. _I deserve better. Clark would say the same thing._

 _Clark…._

His name sparked something. Warmth broke through the depression. In her mind's eye, she could see his eyes sparkle. His grin lit up her day. She admired and trusted that earnestness. Granted he had his sense of mystery. _Why did he always get sick around me? He seems so shy._ Her mind thought back to the Loft and the sunset. _He didn't share it with me. I know he wanted to. Still he respected Whitney and me enough not to take advantage._ A sad smile broke through her malaise.

"Looks like you could use someone to talk to."

Her ears perked. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes drifted up to find her Plaid Knight standing there. "Clark?"

He glanced around. Then his attention returned to her. "Sorry if you're busy, I can…."

"No! I…" Her hands shoved the books to the wall. "Please." She looked into his eyes; her desperation begging for his aid.

"Sure." He slid into the booth taking the seat across from her. "Everything with Whitney all right?"

"Clark, Whitney's with his friends. His mother had told him to take me out for tonight, you know?" She shook her head. "Kind of speaks volumes."

"Ouch." He grimaced. "Sorry, Lana. You deserve better than that."

"I know he has a lot on his plate. He…" Her cell phone buzzed. She looked at it. "It's Whitney. I need a minute." She walked across the busy café and out the door for privacy.

Clark sighed. _I wish Whitney would make up his mind. I know he has issues. Still it's like Dad says, if you don't care for things, they don't last._ He gulped more coffee. Curiosity prompted him to use his x-ray vision to watch her.

She didn't hide her feelings. While he couldn't hear her, he saw her tears. He could see her eyes narrowing and the tense posture. Her mouth contorted in a muted scream. Her face flushed.

He cut it off. _I wish they'd work it out. I'd treat her so much better than that!_ He exhaled deeply. Frustration bubbled up within his heart. He slurped on the coffee tersely. Given the situation, he didn't care.

She slumped into her seat. Her bloodshot eyes tried not to push too big of a flood down her cheeks. "Sorry. Whitney has too much going on right now." She coughed. "He made his choice. He called to break up with me."

"Wow. Lana, I'm sorry. I know that's kind of old but…." Clark apologized. He handed her his handkerchief.

She shook her head. "No, Clark. Whitney's act is what's old." She rubbed his hand. "You're being a great friend. I really appreciate that." She wiped her eyes with the cloth before returning it to him. "Thanks." Then she considered the paperbacks by her left hand.

"You want to read? I can leave you alone," he offered even if he wanted to stay with every fiber of his being.

She shoved the books into her backpack. "I need more than that tonight." She looked to him. "You have plans?"

"Me?" He nearly spit out his coffee. He exhaled anxiously. "Chores and dinner." He tapped his fingers on the table. "Lana, I know it's not a date. But today is for friends too."

She nodded. "True, Clark. What do you have in mind?"

"I know you used to be in 4-H. Maybe you can hang out with me while I do them? Mom and Dad won't mind if you come for dinner. I know it isn't exciting but…." he proposed.

"It sounds wonderful if we work together on them." She grinned. "Let me get my coat. I'll let the others know what's going on." She hustled for the back.

 _Chores? All of the things I would have planned or had Lex arrange…and she wants to help me with chores?_ He marveled at that.

She hustled back in her parka and scarf. "All set, Clark?" She held her hand out to him.

He slowly rose. Hesitantly his fingers touched hers before the hands intertwined. His eyes met hers. Purpose affirmed both teens' resolve. "Right."

"Maybe this time you'll actually _watch_ the sunset with me?" she teased.

He grinned. "This time _definitely_." He followed her out of the café.

From humble beginnings, the greatest of romances can flow…..

THE END


End file.
